


Fusilli con funghi, czyli kluski z maślakami

by LadyLustful



Category: Pan Samochodzik Series - Zbigniew Nienacki
Genre: Cooking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Frenemies, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Miniaturka, Polski | Polish, Pre-Slash, kluski z maślakami, okruszek okruszeczek okruszątko, polskie fandomy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Waldek gotuje i flirtuje, Tomasz nie dowierza i zostaje mile zaskoczony. Czyli mały fluff/gen/preslash w dowolnym momencie kanonu.
Relationships: Waldemar Batura/Tomasz N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Fusilli con funghi, czyli kluski z maślakami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ad_Absurdum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/gifts), [Rudbeckia_bicolor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/gifts).



Widok Waldka pod Gnieznem, siedzącego na rozkładanym krześle w obozie nad jeziorem, zaskoczył Tomasza.

\- Cześć Waldek. Nie wiedziałem, że na artefakty z czasów pierwszych Piastów jest taki popyt na czarnym rynku.

\- Jaki podejrzliwy. Nie mogę cię po prostu chcieć zaskoczyć kolacją?

\- Kolacją? Z wielką przyjemnością. Cóż tam masz dobrego?

\- Moją specjalność, _fusilli con funghi -_ Waldek, mówiąc, nakładał już zawartość rondla stojącego wcześniej na zgaszonej maszynce na dwa talerze. - Smacznego.

\- Przecież to zwykłe świderki z grzybami w śmietanie – Tomasz nabrał na widec kęs, spróbował, uśmiechnął się błogo. - Maślakami. I z pietruszką. Bardzo dobre. Nie wiedziałem, że ty tak umiesz gotować.

\- Nie?  
\- Nie. Jakoś nigdy nie miałem okazji się przekonać.  
\- Oj, Tomek, Tomek, wiele jeszcze się o mnie dowiesz dobrego. Tylko daj mi tę szansę.  
  



End file.
